SonicClash Folge 2
SonicClash Folge 2 Thrash trägt Breezie durch den Dschungel Thrash: Madame, würde es ihnen stören, dass ich sie runterlasse? Breezie: Ganz und gar nicht. Denn du stinkst. Thrash: Sorry Madame. Breezie: Was habe ich davon, TT? Thrash: TT? Breezie: Tasmanischer Teufel, du Dummkopf! Thrash: OK? Breezie: Wir müssen hier weg! Thrash: Clever, doch wie? Breezie: Wenn ich mich recht erinnere habe ich ein verdächtiges Geräusch gehört. Thrash: Dann nichts wie hin! Woanders Erma: Ist das heiß... Barby: Warum hast du diese Klamotten denn erst an? Erma: Weil ich normalerweise bei mir zu Hause wäre. Barby: Warte mal....ist das Thrash? Erma: Meinst du den lilanen? Barby: Hey Thrash. Thrash: Barby? Breezie: Noch mehr? Erma: Ein Igel.... Breezie: Also ein paar weitere hier, wie ich sehe.... das wird merkwürdig... Erma: Ist es doch schon... wenn ich den Verantwortlichen erwische, werde ich ihn töten.... Barby: ...mindestens. Thrash: Kommt Ladies, laufen wir erstmal weiter... Woanders Bean: Irgendwann wirst du sprechen... Bark: … Bean: Sprich! Bark: …. Bean: Das ist lästig, wenn du nicht sprichst... Bark: … Bean: Sprich oder... Bark ist genervt und wirft Bean ins Meer Bean: Was soll das werden Bark? Willst du alleine gehen? Dann verpiss dich doch! Niemand mag dich! Bark geht. Bean: Ich mag dich Bark. Komm zurück! Mist er ist weg. Woanders Geoffrey: Ich habe was erfunden. Silver: Was denn? Geoffrey: Ein Gerät, mit dem ich ein Hubschrauber locken könnte, dass uns rettet. Hershey: Cool. Dann benutz es. Geoffrey will es tun, doch bevor er es tun konnte, stolpert Silver und fällt auf Geoffrey. Das Gerät ist kaputt. Silver: Sorry Geoffrey. Geoffrey: Sorry. Ist das das Einzige, was du zu sagen hast? Sorry? Silver: Aber... Geoffrey: DU HAST UNSERE EINZIGE HILFE ZERSTÖRT, DIE UNS HÄTTE RETTEN KÖNNEN! Hershey: Geoff.... Geoffrey: NEIN, es kann doch nicht sein, dass dieses Kind aus der Zukunft, dass nichtmal gegen Naugus eine Chance hatte, so eine Null ist und unsere einzige Hoffnung zerstört! Silver: Aber ich will doch auch raus... Geoffrey: Sieht man... Hershey: Leute, hört auf euch zu streiten, sonst sind wir wirklich verloren! Und Geoffrey, wer sagt dass dieses Gerät überhaupt funktioniert hätte? Geoffrey: … Hershey: Also....vertragt euch... Geoffrey: Aber... Hershey: TUT ES! Silver und Geoffrey schütteln die Hände. Hershey: Na also. Silver: Danke Hershey. Woanders Cassia: Wo sind wir? Clove: Im Dschungel... Cassia: Und wann sind wir endlich draußen? Clove: Wir sind drinnen, um endlich ein funktionierendes Telefon oder ein Faxgerät zu finden. Cassia: Das wird nicht... Clove: Leise Cassia. Ich höre Stimmen. Clove und Cassia verstecken sich in ein Gebüsch und sehen Lien-Da und Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt: Das kann nicht sein. Nichts essbares da? Lien-Da: Nein. Nirgends. Thunderbolt: Ich höre was.... Lien-Da: Jetzt hörst du schon Stimmen. Thunderbolt sieht Cassia und Clove Thunderbolt: Ich irre mich nie, da sind sogar 2 Grandmaster! Lien-Da: Was? Clove: Wir wollen keinen Streit oder Kampf Lien-Da. Cassia: Ja. Lien-Da: Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Selbst Kinder sind auf der Insel? Thunderbolt: Wow, was für eine Überraschung....Lien-Da zeigt wieder ihr Herz für Kinder. Lien-Da: Was soll das wieder heißen Thunderbolt? Thunderbolt: Nichts. Clove: Können wir euch begleiten? Wir wollen nämlich ein Telefon oder ein Faxgerät finden... Lien-Da: Telefone haben kein Empfang...und das Letzte wäre noch im Bereich des Möglichen.... Cassia: Also können wir? Thunderbolt: Ja! Woanders Chris: Nichts zu finden. Hamlin: NEIN! Bokkun: Was ist das für ein Penner? Chris: Keine Ahnung. Wer sind sie? Hamlin: Ich bin Hamlin Pig, Mitglied des Council of Acorn und …. Bokkun: So viel wollten wir nicht wissen, Langweiler.... Hamlin: Was? Chris: So viel ich von ihnen gehört habe, sind sie ein Idiot. Hamlin: Und dich mag keiner. Chris: Was kann ich dafür? Bokkun: Ja. Hamlin: Nerv nicht A*schgeige! Chris: Hör auf, Streit zu suchen. Hamlin: Wer will es verhindern? Bokkun gibt ihn eine Ohrfeige. Hamlin: OK. Bokkun: Na also. Woanders Ray: M-m-m-mighty? Mighty: Ja? Ray: Gibt es einen W-w-eg raus? Mighty: Ja, den gibt es. Honey: Wir müssen ihn nur finden. Tiara: Das wird easy. Honey: Hast du auch einen Plan? Tiara: Nö. Mighty: … Ray: -zittert- Mighty: Habe keine Angst Ray. Wir schaffen es raus. Ray: S-s-s-s-sicher? Mighty: Sicher. Woanders Ell: Und was willst du jetzt machen? Nazo: Ein Loch graben. Ell: Wieso? Nazo: Sinnloser Zeitvertreib und eine Hoffnung, Idioten wie dich loszuwerden. Ell: OK, dann gehe ich. Ell geht weg. Nazo grabt das Loch und geht weiter. In der Nähe. Marine: Hat Tails Doll seine Milch gekriegt? TD: Ja, hat er. Marine: Und wie gefällt Eclipse-san seine rosane Mütze? Eclipse: Ich hasse sie. Marine: Oh das tut mir Leid bonza, doch ich kann es nicht jeden recht machen. Eclipse: Womit habe ich das verdient? Marine: Keine Ahnung...what the f***? Marine und Tails Doll fallen in das Loch, was Nazo gegraben hatte. Eclipse: Marine? Tails Doll? Alles ok? TD: Ja, alles ok. Marine: Ja cobber, doch während wir unten sind und du Hilfe holst, werde ich Zeit mit der Tails Doll verbringen, cobber. TD: Au Backe. Eclipse geht und rennt so schnell er kann weg. Marine: Na, Tailsy-Dolly? Wie wärs mit Spaß, mate? TD: Was meinst du? Marine: Mensch ärgere dich nicht! TD: YAY! (ich werde sterben!) Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Hallo liebe User und willkommen bei der zweiten Folge von SonicClash! Wie es aussieht, bilden sich kleine Gruppen um so das Überleben zu sichern! Und hier sind die Kommentare, die heute in dieser Folge eingesetzt wurden oder werden... ''Sildow 1236: Marine und die Tails Doll sollen in ein Loch fallen ,was von Nazo gebaut wurde (nennt man das so ?XD) und die kommen dann da net mehr rauß XD und die Tails Doll bekommt ne Krise XD '' ''Tails234:Zombies sollen in der nächsten Folge kommen und die Charas versuchen sie aufzuhalten/abzuknalllen (abzuknallen funktioniert eh nicht XD) '' ''Eyeless Luna:Wie wärs wenn Espio, Maria und Sticks sich im Dschungel verlaufen und auf irgendein ein Gast Character treffen, an dem sich Espio dann erinnert? Und genau dieser Gast Character will denen helfen aus dem Dschungel zu kommen da sonst ein Titan kommen würde und diese fressen würde? XD '' ''Außerdem wärs cool wenn Silver irgendwas kaputt macht was Geoffrey gebaut hat und er ihm sauer ist? XD und Hershey versucht nen Streit oder so zu verhindern! ^^ '' ''Und RevolutionofJustice:Ich feiere Espio und Tails Doll, aber was echt geil wäre wenn so ein event char kommen würde ein char denn man nicht so sieht '' ''so wie Silver Sonic oder Mecha Knuckles, oder ein neuer char, wie Espio's girlfriend :D '' Venice: Das waren eure Kommentare. Und jetzt wünsche ich noch viel Spaß bei den letzten Charakteren für heute. Tchuwah! Woanders Choy: Ok, die Kamera läuft. Hobson: Hallo ich bin Hobson und ich bin zusammen mit meinem Kumpel Choy auf eine Insel gestrandet. Und wir werden versuchen, rauszu... ach du Kacke ein Zombie! Choy: Cool, die Eingeborenen sind gute Darsteller und wie sie sich geschminkt haben....bezaubernd! Hobson: Das sind echte. Schnell weg! Hobson nimmt Choy und rennt weg. Choy: Hier sehen wir die Eingeborenen! Zombie: Gehirn! Woanders Bao: Von wo kommen die Zombies her? Razor: Keine Ahnung Mann, aber das gefällt mir nicht. Uma: … Uma Arachnis holt ein Katana hervor und schlägt bei 10 Zombies den Kopf ab. Razor holt sein Messer hervor und schlachtet ein paar ab. Und Bao pumpt welche mit Wasser voll, bis sie platzen. Razor: Du kannst Hydrokinese? Bao: Ja? Razor: Dann bewässere mich. Bao: OK. Bao spritzt Razor mit Wasser voll. Razor: Danke Mann. Uma: … Bao: Keine Ursache. Uma: Erledigt. Die Zombies sind tot. Bao: Waren sie das nicht schon? Uma: Du weißt genau, wie ich das meine... Woanders Sticks: Wir sind gleich draußen.... Espio: Du hast dich verlaufen oder? Sticks: Sticks verläuft sich nie! Ok, fast nie. Espio: Also doch..... seufz.... mit Ninjutsu wäre das nicht passiert. Maria: Warum benutzt du sie nicht? Espio: Weil ich der einzige Ninja von uns bin. ???: Konichiwa Espio! Maria: Espio, wer ist das? Espio: Liza? Liza: Ja. Ich bin hier gelandet und ich werde euch aus dem Dschungel locken, denn sieht ihr diesen riesigen Titan? Espio: Welchen riesigen.... Der Titan ist hinter Espio.... Espio: Ach so, dieser riesige Titan. Liza: Der will euch fressen. Und ich bringe euch hier raus...wer will mitkommen? Alle: Ich! Liza rennt mit Espio, Maria und Sticks weg. Maria: Wir sind draußen! Espio: Danke Li...sie ist weg. Sticks: Ninjas....mysteriös. Woanders Zombies kommen und gehen bei Scourge und seinem Trupp Scourge: Ich wiederhole diesen Satz gerne, aber was ist das für eine Schei*e? Fiona: Zombies? Sind die nicht komplett ausgelutscht? Fiona knallt einen ab. Lightning: Nicht für alle. Sie haben viele Fans. Lightning wirft ein paar Shuriken in den Kopf mancher Zombies. Simian: Zurück! Simian wirft eine Granate und trifft viele Zombies! BOOM! Fiona: Du wirst sterben... Fiona knallt einen weiteren ab. Fiona: ...du auch... Fiona knallt einen weiteren ab. Fiona: ...und du auch. Fiona killt einen weiteren. Scourge: Was soll ich sagen Zombie? All Hail the King, Baby! Scourge tritt dem Zombie den Kopf weg! Lightning: Nur noch 4. Fiona: Stirbt! Fiona schießt alle 4 ab. Scourge: Headshot! Woanders Cosmo: Da sind auch Zombies! Sonnette: Sonic wird uns retten vor den Zombies. Cosmo: Sieh es ein, Sonnette! Da ist kein Sonic, sonst wäre er lange hier! Sonnette: Chill mal Cosmo. Cosmo: Die Zombies wollen uns fressen. Cosmo macht Ranken auf die Zombies und zerquetscht sie so. Cosmo: Pflanzen gegen Zombies.....und die Pflanzen haben gewonnen. Sonnette? Sonnette: Sonic hilf mir! Cosmo spießt den Zombie mit Ranken auf. Cosmo: Das war knapp. Sonnette: Cosmo, das war Sonics Job. Cosmo: seufz... Woanders Relic: Zombies, Zombies EVERYWHERE! JS: Stirb! Julie-Su knallt welche ab, Shade benutzt ihre Leech Blades und Tikal Telekinese. Relic: Zombies sind dumm oder schlau, schnell oder langsam, menschlich oder monströs... Shade: Das ist schön Relic, dass du das erst jetzt verstehst, aber nimm die Schaufel und schlage ein paar Zombies die Köpfe weg! Relic: OK. Relic nimmt die Schaufel und haut ein paar Zombies die Köpfe weg. Tikal: Tut mir Leid, tote Mobianer.... Tikal zerquetscht sie mit purer Gedankenkraft. JS: Sie sind viele....doch nicht zu viele. JS knallt welche ab. Shade: Da steht der Letzte! Shade wirft eine Semtex auf den Zombie und er explodiert. Relic: Das war aufregend....und blutig. Tikal: Ist jemand infiziert? JS: Nein. Shade: Ich auch nicht. Relic: Ich auch nicht. Woanders CS: Iron NICOLE, da sind Zombies... Iron NICOLE: Die hat er gelegt.... CS: Wer ist er? Iron NICOLE: Sage ich dir später. Mach erstmal die Zombies ein paar Köpfe kürzer. CS: Verstanden. CS rennt hin und zerfleischt die Zombies mit Shuriken, Kunai, Nunchakus und ihrem Katana. CS: Alle sind erledigt. Also: Wer ist er? Iron NICOLE: Das Er ist der Master... CS: Der Master...über was? Iron NICOLE: Über dieses Spiel.... CS: Spiel...was für eine Art Spiel? Iron NICOLE: Survival... CS: Hab verstanden. CS packt Iron NICOLE ein. CS: Also einen auf Battle Royale macht der Master.... Auf einmal fällt vor CS etwas riesiges, weißes.... es ist Silver Sonic! CS: So Silver Sonic, eine von Eggmans Kreationen... Silver Sonic: …. CS: Du willst mich vernichten? Silver Sonic greift sie an, doch sie macht einen Backflip. CS: Ich wusste es. Doch du legst dich mit der falschen Bride an! Silver Sonic fährt seine Krallen aus, doch CS weicht aus und greift mit Shuriken an, doch die prallen ab. CS: Gǎo shénme guǐ? (Was zur Hölle?) Silver Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf sie und sie fliegt gegen einen Felsen. CS: Du willst Krieg? DU BEKOMMST DEN! CS macht auf einmal Handbewegungen und zwar immer schneller und schneller. Auf einmal ist eine gelbe Leuchtkugel zwischen den Händen von CS und sie lädt es auf. Als die Kugel größer als sie selbst ist, schießt sie die ab und zerstört Silver Sonic völlig. CS: Du hast dich mit dem Raiju angelegt....und das ist die Belohnung. Woanders Canku: Von wo kommen diese motherf****** Zombies her? Kehrt in den Horrorfilm zurück, aus dem ihr gekrochen kamt! Canku nimmt 2 Zombies und zerquetscht beide Köpfe. Vanilla: Zombies... (jetzt muss es raus....ich will nicht sterben... ok....) Vanilla zückt eine Knarre raus und schießt auf Zombies und landet einen One-Hit Kill nach dem anderen... Canku: Alter Falter... Vanilla: Was? Jetzt sind sie alle tot! Canku: Ich wusste es....du bist nicht die ganz normale Hausfrau.... Vanilla: Du hast nichts gesehen...mein Ruf steht auf dem Spiel... Canku: Du hast meinen vollen Respekt und Versprechen, dass ich niemanden, nicht mal deine liebsten Freunde, etwas sagen werde. Vanilla: Gut so. Sonst knalle ich dich ab... Canku: OK. Woanders Turbo: Von wo kommen die Zombies her? Ash: Erst Aliens, dann Zombies.... was noch? Mina: Das will ich nicht wissen. Turbo macht Homing Attacks auf einige Zombies. Turbo: Stirbt. Ash: Ich beschütze dich Mina. AHHHHHHHH! Mina: Ach du... Mina schubst den Zombie weg. Ash: Ich wurde gebissen! Mina: NEIN! Ash: Geh Mina. Mina: Aber... Ash: GEH! Turbo: Komm wir gehen. Turbo und Mina gehen weg von Ash Mina: Jetzt mutiert Ash zu einem Hirnfresser. Turbo: Denk nicht daran. Mina? Mina: Er ist tot! Turbo: Er wurde gebissen... Mina: Das ist dasselbe in grün! Turbo: Aber... Mina: NICHTS ABER! ER IST TOT! TOT! Nach der Kameraeinfahrt Venice: Ihr habt euch entschieden und wir mussten uns von Ash Mongoose trennen, doch hey.... wir haben noch 49 Charaktere übrig! Also schreibt wieder bei Wer ist raus? die, die ihr sterben sehen wollt und in den Kommentaren wieder Vorschläge für die nächste Folge! Mir macht es Spaß, aber ihr könnt gerne auch mehr als nur einen Vorschlag geben!^^ Wir sehens in Folge 3 wieder, wenn es wieder heißt....SonicClash! Charaktere Wer soll raus? Kategorie:SonicClash